Time Everlasting
by PicTionArtist
Summary: I shouldn't exist. I was a mistake. An unnatural occurrence of nature that was never supposed to exist. Never supposed to exist. But I'm here, wasting oxygen. A mistake. A mistake. Unnatural. It's what they call me, so I suppose they're right. I shouldn't exist. There's only one option. To not exist.


p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"Prologue:/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 15pt; margin-bottom: 15pt; background-color: #ffffff;"Goatskin bedding is scratchy and worn down. I stretch up both sweater sleeves and roll them into wads above my head for a pillow. I scratch my ankle with my other foot and wiggle around with anticipation. I just have to stay awake for a bit longer. Just a bit longer, it's so close. My shirt lifts above my belly button with the biting wind and I curl myself up to keep from getting cold. Most nights here are chilling. My eyes start to droop, but I flutter them open again. Just a bit longer, it's so close, I tell myself again. I shiver and look up into the night. I don't want to miss it. I can't miss it. It's my only chance. I get a sudden warm feeling in my heart, and it flutters, but I know it's just Sans. He must have finally fallen asleep from keeping an eye on me. I'm not strong enough to break away from his magic. But as I look up, I realize that I'll have to if I want to see it. The moonlight is almost here./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 15pt; margin-bottom: 15pt; background-color: #ffffff;"I pull as hard as I can at the magic, and I feel a sharp sting through my soul. I keep tugging, keep pulling, trying to break free. I have to break away from his chain to my soul. I can't stop. I need this; it will be the only thing that can keep me alive. I reach forward, trying to crawl towards the center of the moonlight's soft beam. Please, please, please. I keep pulling, keep pulling. Please, I have to see it, please. I keep reaching, dragging my chained body against the frozen dirt. Today is the only day I can see it. Please! My eyes are starting to water. I can't see, it's blurry. Why am I crying? I shouldn't be sad, I wasn't meant to exist, so why is this so important to me? Today isn't my day. Why do I have to see it? Why am I still reaching, pulling my soul with me? I don't feel the pain of the tug anymore, my soul has gone numb. But I am feeling more and more tired. I have stayed awake all night for this, and it's getting harder and harder to resist Sans's magic. It's worthless, isn't it? I mean, it shouldn't mean anything to me./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 15pt; margin-bottom: 15pt; background-color: #ffffff;"So why?/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 15pt; margin-bottom: 15pt; background-color: #ffffff;"Why? I don't know. Maybe I never will. But if I break away from Sans, one thing will be for sure - only I will be able to decide my fate. Only I will be capable of deciding if I deserve to live or die. Only I will be able to decide whether I am worth anything at all. I take one final pull at my soul and feel a tear from inside me. What I've done I can never undo. But I can almost see it ahead. A small silhouette of my future. The one chance I have to decide my fate. I can almost see it./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 15pt; margin-bottom: 15pt; background-color: #ffffff;"It's right there. All of my chills have left me, and the warmth is real. I still feel a part of me missing, still latched onto Sans. But that doesn't matter anymore. I can see it in front of me now. My one and only chance. My one and only hope./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 15pt; margin-bottom: 15pt; background-color: #ffffff;"A small, yellow flower, just barely opening under the small beam of moonlight. A flower that only appears in full for one day of the entire year; my birthday. It's the day where the most moonlight will enter the Underground. It's a coincidence really, since neither of us are supposed to exist, and yet, its the day where we are both remembered the most. It's what makes this flower and I special./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 15pt; margin-bottom: 15pt; background-color: #ffffff;"Flowey, you are my only hope./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 15pt; margin-bottom: 15pt; background-color: #ffffff;"I kneel down and scoop the dirt from underneath him up, and lift him up high./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 15pt; margin-bottom: 15pt; background-color: #ffffff;""You will be my only friend," I whisper./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 15pt; margin-bottom: 15pt; background-color: #ffffff;"And together we disappear./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"Part One: Chapter One/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"I felt my top pedal brush against the dirt underneath me. The chilling wind bent my body into an arch. Eyes still dreary, I pulled my body back up into a straight position. As my senses became more acute, I started to feel a slight bump in the dirt beneath me. It felt like I was going up and down, rhythmically and slowly. I began to feel unstable, so I stretched my roots downward. To my surprise, when I went to latch onto the dirt beneath me, I found nothing but empty air. I let my roots dance about until they hit something soft and smooth. I slowly opened my dreary eyes to see what exactly was going on, and was taken aback by the small human face before me. I let out a small yelp, and used my roots to push off of the child's hands. Giving the child's small surprised face a hateful glare, I asked it "what in Asgore's name are you doing?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"The small face looked apologetic as it said to me "I'm trying to fix things. I need your help. I need to fix what I've done." I laughed. "Kid, how long do you think I've tried that already? Whatever you did, I'm sure you deserve the punishment, just as I probably do. But what the heck, does it really matter? It's not like anyone's gonna stop me." The little thing started to cry. I had no idea what I'd done to offend it, but who cared anyway; it was just a depressed kid who probably stole some of Toriel's butterscotch cinnamon pie. I was done here, and started to sink into the ground when it called out to me./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""Please wait. Please. You're the only monster down here that can help me." I let out another sarcastic laugh. "Me, of all the monsters down here, you'd chose the one with the least heart soul? The one who is firstly, least likely to help you, and secondly, most likely to turn on you and kill everyone you love?" She nodded, which made laugh even louder. "You've got guts kid. I looked at it in curiosity. Maybe there would be something in it for me. "So, what'd you do to become such a wreck?" I scoffed./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"The small human's sobs stopped, but the tears kept coming in a steady stream. "I existed," she stated. My eyes widened at this. No monster I had ever meant had actually been depressed, let alone to the point where they thought their entire existence was worthless. Then again, I hadn't met many monsters. Even as a soulless flower, I had some sympathy for the kid. Emphasis on some, please. Don't want any rumors getting out that I've gone soft. But really, I'd been through it all. Look at what's happened to me. I was given no other choice, no second chance to redeem myself. I'm a killer. And no one can stop me. I was given no other choice, no second chance to redeem myself. I'm a killer. And no one can stop me./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"Chapter Two/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"I felt my top pedal brush against the dirt underneath me. The chilling wind bent my body into an arch. Eyes still dreary, I pulled my body back up into a straight position. As my senses became more acute, I started to feel a slight bump in the dirt beneath me. It felt like I was going up and down, rhythmically and slowly. I began to feel unstable, so I stretched my roots downward. To my surprise, when I went to latch onto the dirt beneath me, I found nothing but empty air. I let my roots dance about until they hit something soft and smooth. I slowly opened my dreary eyes to see what exactly was going on, and was taken aback by the small human face before me. I let out a small yelp, and used my roots to push off of the child's hands. Giving the child's small surprised face a hateful glare, I asked it "what in Asgore's name are you doing?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"The small face looked apologetic as it said to me "I'm trying to fix things. I need your help. I need to fix what I've done." I laughed. "Kid, how long do you think I've tried that already? Whatever you did, I'm sure you deserve the punishment, just as I probably do. But what the heck, does it really matter? It's not like anyone's gonna stop me." The little thing started to cry. I had no idea what I'd done to offend it, but who cared anyway; it was just a depressed kid who probably stole some of Toriel's butterscotch cinnamon pie. I was done here, and started to sink into the ground when it called out to me./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""Please wait. Please. You're the only monster down here that can help me." I let out another sarcastic laugh. "Me, of all the monsters down here, you'd chose the one with the least heart soul? The one who is firstly, least likely to help you, and secondly, most likely to turn on you and kill eveyone you love?" She nodded, which made laugh even louder. "You've got guts kid. I looked at it in curiosity. Maybe there would be something in it for me. "So, what'd you do to become such a wreck?" I scoffed./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"The small human's sobs stopped, but the tears kept coming in a steady stream. "I existed," she stated. My eyes widened at this. No monster I had ever met had actually been depressed, let alone to the point where they thought their entire existence was worthless. Then again, I hadn't met many monsters. Even as a soulless flower, I had some sympathy for the kid. Emphasis on some, please. Don't want any rumors getting out that I've gone soft. But really, I'd been through it all. Look at what's happened to me. I was given no other choice, no second chance to redeem myself. I'm a killer. And no one can stop me./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"I lifted my roots up, as if I was trying to stand up tall. "Kid. I don't know your past. I don't know where you come from, or what you like to do. Heck, I don't even know your name. But it all comes down to this; if you say you're strong enough, than you are. If you say that you are unstoppable, than you can become that way. If you want to conquer the world, than do it. But there is one thing I know for sure, and that's that those a-holes out there know nothing. They don't know true pain. But I do. Stick with me kid." I actually considered smiling there for a second. Just like it used to be. But I didn't, I've left that part of me behind. "And you'll do just fine."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"The kid looked at me and nodded. "Chara." She said./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""Pardon?" I inquired./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""Chara. That's my name."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"Where do I know that from?/p 


End file.
